wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 6, 2019 Friday Night SmackDown
The December 6, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 6, 2019 at the Crown Coliseum in Fayetteville, North Carolina. Episode summary Alexa Bliss vs Mandy Rose Mandy Rose has relentlessly insulted Nikki Cross over the past few months, and after losing to Nikki last week, Mandy assaulted WWE’s Twisted Sister alongside Sonya Deville. However, Alexa Bliss returned to fend off Mandy & Sonya and reunite with her good friend Nikki, leading to Bliss and Rose clashing tonight. With each of their respective allies in their corner, Bliss and Rose attempted to tear each other apart, and God’s Greatest Creation even tried to rip out Bliss’ eyelashes. However, all of Rose’s tactics and trash talk were in vain, as Cross dropped Deville at ringside before she could interfere, and The Goddess took down Rose and finished her off with Twisted Bliss for a major victory in her comeback match. Elias and Dana Brooke embarrassed Drake Maverick Elias and Drake Maverick got into a verbal spout backstage after Maverick made comments about Dana Brooke’s upcoming date with Batista. After some ridicule from Elias, Maverick responded by slapping the songsmith across the face. Moments later, Maverick took the ring and demanded Elias face him for a fight. Bad idea, as it turned out. Elias heeded Maverick’s call and run roughshod on Drake, culminating the beatdown by knocking him out cold, as Brooke smiled and applauded while watching from ringside. When Elias finally decided that his newfound rival had had enough, Brooke “pinned” Maverick for three, and Elias administered the count. Bayley and Sasha Banks retaliated against Lacey Evans After Lacey Evans dropped Sasha Banks last week during her confrontation with The Boss and SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley, The Sassy Southern Belle continued to make waves by quickly taking down a local competitor with the Woman’s Right. Evans’ night would’ve ended there, but The Boss soon sauntered down to the ring. Still peeved about last week’s Woman’s Right, Banks reminded The Lady of WWE that she was still the leader of the Women’s division, but The Boss struck a nerve when she mentioned Lacey’s daughter, leading to Evans calling out Banks’ character and daring her to step into the ring. Sasha obliged and went face to face with Evans, but when Evans feigned another Woman’s Right, Banks collapsed to the canvas in fear. Satisfied with unsettling Sasha, Evans made her exit, but she was suddenly blindsided by Bayley, who knocked her to the ground. Sasha recovered and got a few licks on Lacey as well. Bayley and Banks stood tall over the downed Evans, but what will happen next as this already incredibly personal rivalry intensifies? Results * Singles Match: Alexa Bliss (w/ Nikki Cross) defeated Mandy Rose (w/ Sonya Deville) * Singles Match: Lacey Evans defeated Haley Jones Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Lacey Evans Category:Mandy Rose Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:WWE television episodes